


Falling Stars (and starting new)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fallen Star AU, First Kiss, First Meetings, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Soul Bond, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Astaras are a race of beings made from stars. They aren't rare, but certainly aren't expected to fall.akaRoger, John, and Freddie meet Bri, a Fallen Astara





	Falling Stars (and starting new)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I have no idea what this AU is, but it is a thing. Enjoy.

The flash of light catches their attention. Roger pushes himself off of Freddie who whines but doesn’t stop Roger from moving.

“What was that?”

“Probably debris,” John tugs on Roger’s hair to pull him back to bed.

“It was too bright.”

Roger stands and grabs a pair of pants. He trips over John’s boots as he jumps to get the tight clothing on. As he leaves, he grabs the first shirt, which is Freddie’s. The light came from the east. Smoke swirls from the city. He glances up, there’s no trauma to what’s left of the atmosphere, but a cloud is splitting with a hole in the middle. So it was _something. _

There are footsteps behind him and he turns to see that John and Freddie are both following behind him. Freddie is in John’s shirt and John is wearing one of their thick sweaters. It isn’t cold, but the weather shifts wildly.

They walk in silence keeping to the path that they know is safe. Roger sniffs, the air smells like sulfur except there’s something else added to it. Freddie tugs on his arm excitedly.

“Star essence,” John murmurs, “we’ll make good credits this month.”

Roger picks up his pace. Who knew what or who else saw it? He isn’t particularly interested in getting in a fight tonight.

“John, do you have your baton?”

John nods.

They wrap around a corner. The ground ends, Roger nearly topples into the creator, but Freddie is able grab on to the back of his shirt. He falls back into Freddie’s chest while John eases towards the edge. He squeezes Freddie’s hand and takes a more cautious step forward. John gasps.

There is still smoke at the bottom of the creator, but it is slowly thinning out. Roger’s eyebrows raise until they’re hidden under his fringe. It looks like there’s a person at the bottom. Freddie peaks over his shoulder.

“Goodness,” Freddie whispers.

Roger leaps forward stumbling down the slope. It isn’t steep but it’s very uneven. He rolls down the last few meters as he trips. As he tries to right himself he catches his first real glimpse at the person. They’re unconscious.

The longer Roger stares, the more he’s able to take in. The person is wrapped in a thin white fabric that appears to almost shine. Roger shifts over and as he reaches out to push the mass of curly dark hair away from their face they move. He comes face to face with an extraordinarily beautiful woman – or he assumes she’s a woman.

Roger blushes when he realizes that the fabric is sheer and the woman’s entire chest is clear for him to see. He looks away but he looks back at her. There’s never been anyone – any woman rather – that’s as beautiful as her.

Oh. Fuck.

She’s a Fallen Astara.

Her hazel eyes meet his and she tilts her head. Footsteps echo behind him. Roger glances back to see John nearing them. He turns back to ask her a question when he’s knocked backward by her. Again he attempts to look away to preserve her modesty but like before he can’t help but look.

He shifts his hips awkwardly, only now remembering what had been interrupted. Hands wrap around his face and he clears his throat. The woman staring intently at him, her focus is unwavering. She kisses him. Roger’s eyes widen and he pushes himself away, careful to not touch her. She falls backward with his movement and John places a hand on his shoulder. He wants to kiss her again, it had been far too short. Roger presses a palm to his eye.

So, this is what they mean.

“Why?” The woman tilts her head.

“You don’t – you can’t just kiss strangers!” Roger splutters.

“But you are the song?” She tilts her head the other direction.

“Song? What song?”

John pulls the sweater off as the woman starts to shake. She wraps her arms around her tightly.

“_The _song,” she huffs.

John hands the sweater to her. She takes it and holds it up by a sleeve then she drapes it over her head and looks back to John expectantly.

“You’re part of the song too.”

Freddie skids down the side of the creator, “by the cosmos, is she a –“

John hisses.

Roger reaches out. The woman jumps away, holding the sweater wrapped around her head.

“No, you put it on your body.”  
She looks down and then back up, “on?”

He pulls at his own shirt. She watches and her eyes widen. The shirt disappears from around her head and she drops it over torso. She picks at it and stops shivering.

“What are we going to do?” Freddie whispers.

“We need to go,” John says, “get back home before the Sweepers come.”

“Hey, want to come with us?”

The woman shakes her head. Roger hums. John is right of course. It would be bad if this was a regular male Astara.

“We’re the song, right?” Roger asks quietly.

She nods, “all three.”

At least Freddie is included in this mess.

“Okay, so trust us please?”

The woman grabs his offered hand. She stands and stumbles. Roger waits for a moment to let her get her bearings before pulling her with him. John has already scampered back up the side.

“I’ll go first,” Freddie says and starts climbing.

Roger gestures towards the easiest path to climb. The woman looks at it and then mirrors Freddie’s movements exactly. She scales it much faster than even John. Roger is up only a few seconds after her.

“Let’s go, hm?”

She grabs his hand holding it tightly to her chest. Roger smiles before they start heading back down the familiar path. Each step brings them further away from the Sweepers. He looks behind to check on her when he sees her eyes roll up and she starts to collapse.

“Shit!”

Freddie and he can catch her. Freddie takes most of her weight by sweeping under her knees.

“She’s light.”

“She’s made from stars,” John says, “I can’t imagine that she’d be heavy.”

They move quicker now, as they were moving at their newest companion’s pace. Roger lets out a heavy breath of relief when he sees their house. John checks the readings on his watch before allowing them to cross the threshold. He hears the familiar hum of the shield activating.

Freddie is the first to enter, laying her down on the bed. Roger still can’t breathe because of her beauty. John gestures for him to leave, but he can’t.

“Rog, that’d be weird,” he says, “just staying with her?”

“It’s like… I can’t move away from her.”

“That’d be the Gravity.”

“What?”

Freddie leans against the door.

“The Gravity, Astaras do that. They lure certain people to them as a star does.”

“So, Jim?”

“He is able to control it,” Freddie shrugs, “I’m guessing our new friend doesn’t know she can or even knows it is a thing.”  
“Do you know what she means by song?”

Freddie shakes his head, “I want to talk to Jim.”

John nods, “I’ll help set up the communicator. We’re going to need a private channel for this.”

“Rog? Make sure she doesn’t freak out when she wakes up?”

* * *

It isn’t until the next night that she wakes up again. Her skin shimmers in the moonlight and she seems no less confused about where she is.

“Song?” She asks quietly.

They hadn’t been able to reach Jim.

“What does that mean?”

She huffs, “you three are the song!”

Roger opens his palms, “I don’t understand.”

“You’re the song,” she crosses her arms.

She looks down and sees John’s sweater before tossing it to the side. Roger flushes and looks away. It only takes her a few moments before she’s pulling the sweater over her again.

“Cold.”

Roger stands and pulls out another one of their blankets before draping it over her. She hugs it tightly to her body.

“Grateful.”

She kneels and kisses him on the mouth again. Roger squeaks and pulls away.

“You have to ask!”

She drops back and hugs the blanket, “why?”

“We don’t do that without asking! It’s rude not to.”

“May I?” She tilts her head.

Roger coughs, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because we just met.”

“You’re the song.”

“So, you’ve said,” Roger runs a hand through his hair, “do you have a name?”

“Bri –” Roger doesn’t even know _how _to pronounce the rest of that name.

“May I call you Bri?”

Bri nods.

The door bangs open. Freddie sprints into the room. Roger jumps in front of Bri.

“We need to hide her!” Freddie yells.

“Sweepers?”

“Okay, Bri,” Roger turns towards her, “we’re going to hide you because people who want to hurt you, who aren’t the song, are coming. Okay?”

She nods, “how am I hiding?”

She spins. The dress flies out and glows. Dust settles around their room. Freddie blinks.

“That’s a… good question.”

Roger looks towards their closet. He grabs the first set of clothes that he can find and hands them to Bri.

“Put these on.”

Bri takes them and then rolls on her feet before looking towards Freddie.

“I’m kissing you?”

She kisses Freddie who steps back in surprise. Roger grimaces for Freddie’s sake.

“I asked!” She beams.

Freddie shakes his head, “she’s trouble.”

“Bri, dress.”

She strips off the sweater and unclasps the shoulder of her dress. Roger closes his eyes before he sees too much and makes the mental note to explain to Bri about modesty.

“She’s done,” Freddie says.

He looks at Freddie who seems undisturbed by this. Roger looks to Bri and bites his cheek. Bri looks less like a Fallen Astara and more like a human. John’s tunic fits her nicely and the pants are only just too short. Her skin still reflects the starlight but so long as no one looks too closely.

Freddie bends down to pick up the dress only for it to evaporate into a cloud of dust. Roger looks to the bed as sees that it’s covering their blankets.

“Jim had said he arrived in a dress of dust, I had thought it poetry.”

There’s a knock on the door. Roger straightens. _John? _He mouths.

_In the cellar. _Freddie replies.

_Why aren’t you speaking? _Bri says.

Roger snorts. She is a quick learner.

They move to the front door. He gestures for Bri to wait. She huffs and drops down into a cross-legged sit. Freddie opens the door and sees two fully suited men at the door.

“Citizens we are looking for an escaped Astara. She is believed to have fallen in this area.”

“A female one?” Freddie says exaggerated.

He’s swaying towards Bri. Roger notices that his own leg is poised to step back towards her. Damn it.

“There was a flash of light,” Roger says, “dunno what it was and didn’t look. Was past curfew an all.”

The Sweepers don’t move.

“If it is a female. Wouldn’t mind seein’ her ya know?” Roger grins and wiggles his eyebrows, and tried to gag down the disgust he feels.

This time the Sweepers do step away and turn in perfect unison down the pathway. He leans out the door and watches them go. Freddie b-lines back to Bri. They’re embracing. Roger flicks an all-clear to John.

Bri is pulling at the sleeves.

“I like this. It’s warm.”

Roger smiles at the admission, “that’s good.”

Bri buries her face in the sleeves, “smells good.”

He wants to tease her about liking how John smells, but he has a feeling that she wouldn’t understand the meaning and that John would just be embarrassed. Freddie coos at her. Roger looks up when John enters the bedroom, not hearing him come in.

“Jim is in the city,” John says.

Freddie beams.

Bri shuffles over to him, Roger pulls her close. He can see how her eyes are darting across the carpet.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not song,” she mumbles.

Roger curses his previous “brilliant idea.” He bites his lip in thought he looks towards John and Freddie. John’s arms are crossed as he leans against the door.

“You can trust Jim, my dear,” Freddie says, “but you have to stay close to us while we’re going into the city.”

Bri shakes her head.

“I promise nothing will happen to you.”

“How can you promise that?” She asks.

John steps forward, “because we don’t break our promises.”

Bri crosses her arms, “how does that stop things?”

John blinks and raises his hands. Bri clearly has a better handle of things than they previously thought. Roger runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

“Jim is also an Astara,” Freddie blurts.

Bri looks up in wonder and then to Roger and John, “can we?”

Roger nods.

“But you have to stay near us,” John says.

“Okay. Can we go now?”

Bri rolls on her toes again.

John hesitates, “well, yes, but you can’t speak until we say it’s safe.”

“Why?”

“Because they’ll be able to tell you’re an Astara, and then figure out you’re female. We won’t be able to protect you.”

Bri tilts her head, “didn’t you promise I’d be fine?”

Freddie snorts while John rolls his eyes to the sky, “so long as you also listen to us you won’t have a problem.”

Roger sighs as Bri steps closer. John’s eyes widen but he remains still and even pushes forward when Bri kisses him.

“There!” She grins, “now you’ll be able to find me if your plan doesn’t work.”

He should probably be offended that she thinks their plan isn’t going to work. John is staring at her in wonder. Great, now they’re all bound to a strange Astara who is in immense danger from the state.

“Well, now that it’s settled,” Freddie claps his hands, “I do want to see Jim.”

* * *

Roger feels bad for dragging Bri into the city. In the daylight the home ship of the Astara’s is as clear as the sun on leaves. She looks up longingly at it before John warns her to keep her head down. Not only the blatant reminder of what she lost but the warning of what _could _happen to her. Female Astara’s follow behind wealthy men and women, dressed in white gowns and pulled along by a chain on their wrist.

Bri wraps around John tighter each time the past one. There are a few who stop and stare, and Roger would hazard a guess in saying that they’re jealous of Bri.

“Why?” Bri asks after the eighth one passes, “we’re always told you die if you are not on the Home.”

“No one knows.”

At least Roger doesn’t. For as long as he had been alive, that’s just how things are. Male Astaras are meant to be kept at home and females displayed. He’s sure the people that _own _them don’t know why they do beyond status. Since the original Fall of Man, it’s been this way. Roger hates it.

“Then why?”

“I don’t know.”

Tears well up in Bri’s eyes. She touches the track gently, “I am? Why am I?”

“You’re upset,” John says rubbing her shoulder, “it’s natural.”

“On Home, we do not! We are not upset on Home!”

Roger has so many questions he wants to ask. Astaras rarely remember Home, but always long to go back to it. Even Jim, who Freddie had found after his fall, didn’t remember much about it. No one does. Except he can’t imagine it as the utopian Bri seems to be implying. All Astaras begin to act more human the longer they’re on earth.

Some don’t see themselves as Astaras any longer. Roger can’t imagine the resentment one must feel in that situation. John pulls her closer as a pair of Sweepers scans the area. Bri leans into him smiling slightly at that contact before it falls back into a frown. Roger squeezes her hand.

Freddie skips ahead, “I’m going to see Jim!”

John snorts, “you think Jim is skipping around?”

“No, but he’s pruning his flowers and cleaning everything,” Roger says.

Bri swings their arms before dropping them and jumping onto Freddie’s back. He makes a surprised groan.

“What’s Jim like?” She drops down next to him.

Roger stares. He can’t figure out anything about Bri.

“Think it’s an adjustment thing?” Roger whispers.

“Has to be,” John nods.

“Jim is…” Freddie hums, “Jim is beautiful. He’s warm and kind. Lovely man.”

Bri tilts her head, “are you his song?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The song you hear?”

Freddie shakes his head. Roger steps faster, curious to see if they’ll glean any more information.

“We don’t hear any song,” John adds.

“Then how do you know?” Bri asks.

“Know what?”

Bri crosses her arms and huffs. A few curious by-standers look towards them. Freddie reaches out for her hand and they keep moving.

“Bri, my dear, can you please explain what a song is? What does it tell you?”

“A song is what you hear,” Bri says, “the stars make songs and when you find it, that’s part of the star you came from.”

Roger narrows his eyes, “like soulmates?”

“Soulmate?”

“The person or people you’re meant to be with.”

“How do you know that you are with your soulmate? Do you hear it?”

Freddie looks back at them and smiles softly, he turns his gaze to Bri, “you just know.”

“That’s the song,” Bri nods, “you must not be able to hear it.” 

John snorts at Bri’s tone. Freddie rolls his eyes. Roger stops – wait if Bri has heard her song. With them… then they are?

His boyfriends look back at him in concern. Bri blinks at him tilting her head.

“I’ve given my name but have not been allowed yours.”

“Er,” John coughs,

“Sorry, my dear. I’m Freddie.”  
Roger points to himself, “I’m Roger, that’s John.”

“Hello,” Bri nods, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Freddie laughs, “a little late.”

“Does it being late change the fact that it’s nice?” Bri grins.

Roger knows that smile, it’s _his _when he’s teasing either Freddie or John

“Let’s keep moving,” John says.

The Sweepers are coming towards them. Roger grabs Bri’s hand and picks up their pace. Not enough to cause alarm, but quicker. Jim’s base is only a few more blocks away. It’s in the middle of the city, which means more and more male Astaras start filling up the spaces on the street. A few of them call out to Bri, but she tilts her head back like she had seen Freddie do earlier and square her shoulders.

Jim greets them before they have a chance to knock on the door. Bri tilts her head when Jim sticks out his hand.

“You’re supposed to take it,” John stage whispers.

Bri does so. Tiny sparks collide between them. Jim pulls his hand back and shakes out his hand.

“I’m Jim –” again there’s a long string of noises Roger couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

“Bri –” can humans ever pronounce a full Astara name?

Jim waves them inside. Bri drags both John and Roger inside leaving Freddie to greet Jim in a more personal way. Roger turns to see Freddie and Jim pressing soft kisses to each other’s lips and rolls his eyes. Really, those two.

“He didn’t ask,” Bri says.

John looks between them in confusion.

“That’s because they have long term permission,” Roger sighs.

“Can I have that?”

Roger shakes his head. Bri’s face falls and she draws her knees up to her chest. He stares for a moment taking in her long limbs swaddled in John’s clothes. Her bottom lip is pushed out and John sends him an annoyed look. He hadn’t meant to upset her!

“Not yet,” Roger says softly, “you only do that with people you know really well.”

Bri tilts her head, “but you’re my song. I _do _know you.”

Roger looks to John for help. John stands and crouches in front of her holding both hands. He places them near his lips but doesn’t press forward like he would with Freddie or Roger.

“We can’t hear the song, Bri, so we need to get to know you as humans do.”

“So you don’t believe me?”

“We do!” Roger says quickly, “but things are different for us.”

Jim and Freddie finally separate and enter the room. Freddie drapes himself across Roger’s back while Jim starts an odd chittering noise. Bri responds quickly in that same noise. Freddie groans dramatically.

“They’re talking about me, I can tell.”

“Can you?” John says with a raised eyebrow.

Roger snorts and pats Freddie’s hand in consolation. Bri grins and responds to what he assumes was a question from Jim. She turns towards them and smiles before chittering something else. Jim waves the response away. Freddie stops clinging to him and moves back over to Jim placing a wet kiss on his cheek. Bri huffs.

“It takes time, is all,” Jim says.

So those two _were _talking about them.

“How long?”

Jim shrugs, “I suppose the rest of your days if you’re lucky.”

Bri tilts her head and smiles. The light catches on her dark curls, almost giving her a halo. Roger stares because she is so incredibly beautiful, but he also stares because he _wants _to get to know her.

“Do I have to keep wearing these?” She raises her arms where John’s sleeves slip down her forearms.

“No, my dear, we’ll buy you new ones.”

“I want to keep that sweater, though.”  
Roger leans down and hesitates for a moment, “may I?”

Bri nods excitedly and Roger places the briefest kiss to her temple. John comes around to the other side.

“May I?”

Bri’s eyes widen and she bobs her head, some of her curls falling into her face. John’s kiss lingers for a beat longer before he pulls away. Freddie steps forward, hand tangled in Jim’s.

Roger has to laugh at Bri’s expectant face.

“May I?”

“Yes,” she breathes.

Freddie places two quick kisses just above her eyes. Bri squeezes his wrists before dropping his hands.

“I like this game,” she says.

Roger can’t help but pray this feeling not only lasts but grows.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumbr!


End file.
